


Kata

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, totally self indulgent yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Ada kata yang sulit untuk diucap





	Kata

“Ghani,” suara Ganda membangunkan Ghazul yang masih nyaman membungkus dirinya dalam selimut. Ghazul tidak langsung menjawab, dia hanya mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik selimut, menggapai-gapai ruang kosong di sampingnya, mencoba mencari apakah Ganda masih berbaring di sampingnya atau tidak, sampai kemudian jarinya menyentuh kulit Ganda yang hangat. Ghazul berbalik, memutar tubuhnya yang asalnya memunggungi Ganda dan berguling mendekati lelaki itu.

“Hm?” Ghazul hanya menggumam, menempelkan wajahnya ke dada Ganda yang bidang.

Ganda mengusap kepala Ghazul pelan dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

“Saya sayang kamu.”

Ghazul langsung tersedak udara.

“Saya nggak memaksa kamu buat balas ucapan saya kok,” Ganda membuka percakapan di saat sarapan sambil menuang kopi ke cangkir Ghazul. Sebuah senyum terulas di wajahnya, tapi setitik kesedihan terdengar dalam nada suaranya. Ghazul tahu dia berbohong. Ghazul tahu Ganda juga ingin mendengar kata-kata itu darinya, tapi setiap kali Ghazul berusaha mengucapkan tiga kata itu, lidahnya serasa kelu.

Ghazul selama ini hidup dalam kesendirian, dia tidak pernah punya siapa-siapa. Tak ada keluarga yang menyambutnya pulang ke rumah, tak ada teman untuk diajak bercanda, tak ada kekasih untuk berbagi tangis dan tawa, terakhir mendengar kata ‘sayang’ pun dia lupa kapan. Ghazul selalu hidup sendiri, dan dia tidak keberatan.

Sampai kemudian dia bertemu Ganda, dan hidupnya berubah.

Ganda, dengan caranya sendiri, telah menjadi satu bagian penting dalam hidup Ghazul. Bukan dengan paksa, tapi dengan seluruh kesabarannya. Lelaki itu tak pernah menuntut apa pun darinya, dia mengikuti ritme Ghazul, membiarkan Ghazul memimpin langkah mana yang boleh dan belum boleh diambil, begitu terus menerus, hingga tanpa sadar Ghazul mulai menghilangkan seluruh kecurigaannya pada Ganda, dan mempersilakan Ganda melihat bagian dirinya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun seumur hidupnya.

Ganda bukan merobohkan dinding pertahanan Ghazul, dia setia menunggu dan membiarkan Ghazul sendiri yang menurunkan pertahanannya. Dan dia melakukannya dengan penuh kesabaran, dia rela menunggu lama. Maka dari itu, bukankah normal kalau Ganda ingin mendengar tiga kata itu dari mulut Ghazul sendiri?

“Saya...” Ghazul terdiam, tangannya menyentuh cangkir kopinya yang masih panas, membiarkan panas menjalar di kulitnya. Ganda memandangnya, menunggu lelaki itu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Tapi Ghazul tetap terdiam.

Ganda hanya tersenyum, dia melangkah mendekati pria itu dan mencium lembut rambut Ghazul. “Nggak apa-apa, ayo siap-siap,” tangannya mengusap punggung Ghazul.

Terkadang Ghazul berpikir dia sama sekali tidak pantas memiliki Ganda.

Hari berjalan seperti biasa, Ganda tidak pernah mengungkit kejadian tadi pagi. Dia tetap Ganda yang sama yang Ghazul tahu. Bertingkah seakan-akan tadi pagi tidak ada apa-apa. Ganda tetap bercanda seperti biasa, bicara seperti biasa, menyentuh Ghazul seperti biasa.

Malam bergulir, dan kini Ghazul berbaring di kasur, dalam rangkulan Ganda. Seperti biasa.

Lelaki di hadapannya sudah mendengkur pelan, sementara dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Isi kepalanya terus mengulang ucapan Ganda tadi pagi. Hanya tiga kata itu. Berulang-ulang, seperti kaset rusak. Wajahnya terasa hangat tiap dia mengingatnya. Dadanya berdegup cepat setiap dia mengingat nada Ganda yang lembut di telinganya, membuatnya merasa seperti anak remaja baru merasa cinta.

_Kurang ajar kamu, Ganda Hamdan, sudah membuat saya begini_.

Ghazul pelan-pelan menyentuh wajah Ganda, mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Lelaki itu tidak bergeming. Dia bergeser mendekat, dan mencium bibir Ganda. Ganda menarik Ghazul lebih dalam ke pelukannya. “Tidur, Ghani,” bisiknya pelan.

_Gimana saya bisa tidur kalau kepala saya isinya ucapan kamu doang, Ganda_.

“Ganda,” bisik Ghazul. “Hm?” Ganda hanya menggumam, matanya masih tertutup.

_Ucapkan sebelum terlambat_, pikir Ghazul, _Sebelum terlambat, sebelum tak sempat, nanti kamu sendiri yang akan menyesal._

Ghazul menarik nafas dalam-dalam. “Saya,” suara Ghazul tercekat. “Saya sayang kamu.”

Ganda membuka matanya pelan, menatap mata Ghazul yang sedang memandangnya lekat.

Hening, hanya suara nafas mereka mengisi kesunyian.

“Kamu—”

“Saya sayang kamu,” potong Ghazul. “Benar-benar sayang.”

Suaranya semakin pelan, tapi nafasnya lega, seakan beban berat yang selama ini menempel di punggungnya mendadak menguap.

Dia berhasil mengatakannya.

Ganda tidak segera membalas. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Ghazul pelan dan meremas jarinya lembut, dia tersenyum, tatapan matanya hangat. “Saya tahu,” bisiknya sembari mendekatkan tangan Ghazul dalam genggamannya ke wajahnya, mengecup telapak tangan Ghazul pelan. Tangan Ghazul bergerak, menyentuh wajah Ganda, mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jarinya.

“Terima kasih,” ucap Ganda lirih. Satu alis Ghazul terangkat, “Kenapa?” ujanya.

Ganda mengecup bibir Ghazul, membiarkan bibir mereka saling bertautan sebelum menarik wajahnya menjauh dan menjawab, “Saya tahu, pasti sulit buatmu untuk bilang itu,” dia tersenyum. “Makanya sebenarnya tadi pagi itu saya juga agak takut pas ngomong begitu,” dia terkekeh pelan, “Saya takut kamu malah jadi kebeban.”

_Sama sekali nggak_, Ghazul ingin mengucapkan itu, tapi dia yakin, pandangan matanya sudah cukup untuk mengutarakannya, jadi dia memilih untuk merangkul Ganda erat.

“Saya juga sayang kamu.”


End file.
